El pozo de los deseos
by luz negra
Summary: Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ¿Quieres descubrir la leyenda que se esconde tras los pozos de los deseos? Ven sientate y escucha esta maravillosa leyenda que traspaso el tiempo...


Disclaimer: Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Hay algunas incoherencias pero es mi primer reto, así que perdonen por favor.

* * *

><p>Cuenta la leyenda que hace mas de mil años, magos de todo el mundo se reunían en un lugar único, secreto y especial para dar rienda suelta a su magia, ese lugar era llamado "El circulo de Merlín" en donde estaban protegidos de todo el mal que los rodeaba, en donde las amenazas de los muggle y de "Ella" no tenían repercusiones sobre ellos.<p>

En el Circulo de Merlín los magos mas ancianos buscaban la forma de defenderse y protegerlos de la peligrosa amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos y los mas jóvenes eran llevados para ser protegidos y entrenados para hacer frente a un mal inimaginable.

"El Descenso" era como le decían en esos tiempos, era un hechizo que atacaba únicamente a las personas que portaban magia. Era un hechizo creado por Morgana la Fay que hacia que los magos "indignos" de la magia cayeran en un sueño eterno solo acompañado de tus mas oscuras pesadillas.

El mago mas poderoso que existió, el mago Merlín no pudo enfrentarse a tal amenaza y termino sucumbiendo a ella después de acabar con Morgana.

Su cuerpo fue escondido en su circulo y fue adorado por todos los magos que hay se encontraban. Pero todo lo que hicieron, todos sus intentos no fueron suficientes y todos los magos caían ante ese mortífero hechizo.

Poco a poco el mundo se fue quedando cada vez mas solo sin la presencia de los magos, y los muggle empezaron a ser atacados por las criaturas mágicas que sin las reglas y limites de los magos, atacaban a todos los que veían; las fronteras que antes los mantenían a raya de los muggles fueron desapareciendo.

-¿Y como acabo todo abuelo?- pregunto un chiquillo al mayor con ansiedad, al lado de otro un poco menor.

-Espera un poco pequeño que aun no termino- respondió el anciano a su nieto con una ligera risa- bien como decía...

En el Circulo de Merlín, el mago mas joven que allí se encontraba se sentía cada ves mas asustado con lo que a ellos se acercaba, dándose cuenta que todos los esfuerzos de las personas que allí residían se acababan cada vez mas rápido y el poder del circulo se reducía cada ves mas. A este joven lo llamaremos Arcturus.

Hasta que un fatídico día, el Descenso llego hasta ello,s y todas las personas de hay se encontraban cayeron ante el...Excepto uno, Arcturus el ultimo mago "vivo" podría decirse , el se encontraba solo. Los muggle no lo aceptaban, pensaban que era un fenómeno y el poco a poco comenzaba a creerles.

Desolado Arcturus solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, que el Descenso nunca hubiera sido creado, que el circulo de Merlín nunca hubiera perdido su fuerza; que el hubiera sido ser mas fuerte y que todos a los que quería no hubieran caído.

-¡Que paso, que paso!- pregunto mi otro nieto

-Ya tranquilo pequeño, ya voy a terminar- dije yo intentando tranquilizarlos a los dos.

Un día Arturus se encontró con un pequeño pozo abandonado en donde bebió hasta saciar su sed (ya que se había ido del circulo y solo vagaba intentando encontrar a otro mago), mirándose fijamente en el pozo Arcturus se dio cuenta que pequeñas lineas de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos cayendo hasta el agua calma de aquel pequeño pozo.

El vio que su reflejo hacia lo mismo que el pero al revés y recordó que su familia siempre le contaban que los reflejos de las personas siempre hacen todo al revés, de forma que si aquí no lograbas algo tu reflejo si lo haría pero en su mundo.

Así se dio cuenta y canalizando su magia deseo; deseo con todas su fuerza que ese hechizo fuera erradicado, lo deseo con tanto fervor que no se dio cuenta de que sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer y que de alguna manera su reflejo sintió tanta pena por el que logro traspasar un poquito de su mundo al de Arcturus logrando así que las personas que antes estaban dormidas despertasen.

Terminando así con el Descenso, el hechizo creado por Morgana, y creando los ahora llamados pozos de los deseos en honor a lo que sucedió esa tarde.

-¿Eso es todo abuelito?, ¿que paso con Arcturus? ¿que paso con el Circulo de Merlín? ¿Y porque los pozos son mágicos?- me pregunto mi pequeño nieto con duda pero también felicidad en los ojos- ¿y porque Arcturus se llama como tu?.

-Bueno, mi pequeño, Arcturus se reunió con su familia, y nunca se separaron otra ves. El Circulo de Merlín se perdió en el tiempo , pero se dice que cuando otra cosa vuelva a suceder se volverá a abrir. Los pozos de los deseos son mágicos ya que la esencia mágica de Arcturus se encuentra en cada uno de ellos por eso solo te lo concede si lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas. Y sobre por que Arcturus se llama así bueno creo que tu ya lo sabes ¿O no Sirius , Regulus? - respondí sabiendo perfectamente lo que me responderían mis nietos.

-¡Abuelo! Si lo sabemos pero queríamos estar seguros- me dijeron los dos.

-Bueno espero que guarden mi secreto-dije.

-¡Si!- me respondieron con la felicidad en sus rostros.- ¿Y ahora abuelo nos vas a contar lo de los reflejos? ¡Por favor!- rogo Sirius.

-!No¡, mejor cuéntanos el origen del Circulo de Merlín- exigió el pequeño Regulus.

Ya se los contaré, pero eso será otro día. !Ha¡ y recuerden siempre niños, los ancestros son los mas importante en la historia de una familia, ya que ellos siempre nos están cuidando, así tengan años de ya no estar físicamente, con nosotros.- les dije.

Bueno y ahora que ustedes saben el origen de la leyenda de los pozos de los deseos, cada ves que pidan uno, háganlo, pero con toda la fuerza que tienen en su interior. Quien sabe tal ves se haga realidad ...

* * *

><p>Nota de autora: Hola, bueno, yo no acostumbro a colocar notas para que no entorpezca su lectura, pero creo que en este momento es adecuado. A todos los que me dejaron un comentario se los agradezco, tenían toda la razón, no me lo tome a mal y es mas me alegro que comentaran, y espero que (si lo vuelven a leer) sigan así y esta ves les agrade.<p>

¡Ha! y una ves me preguntaron si había inventado lo del circulo de Merlín, si, todo lo que escribí es de mi entera imaginación, claro, excepto los personajes, que son de sus respectivos autores; sin nada mas que decir, gracias.


End file.
